In Ted's eyes
by Theodore Edmund Tonks
Summary: What Ted sees in Andi. How they meet, how they end up toghter. This is a on going storyline between me and the Andi I RP with on Facebook. paring Andromeda Black/Ted Tonks
1. Chapter 1

_**((I like to say thanks to the Andi I been RPing with on Facebook. All rights to the chracters is to J.K Rowlling. Do mind that this storyline has just started.. Thier is more to come. ))**_

How it all begun- In Ted's eyes.

It started in thier 5th year at Hogwarts. Ted, the muggle born, had accidently bumped into no other than Andromeda Black- one of the sisters of the Black family. He had been told not to talk to them because their family believed in blood purity, but there was something in Andromeda's eyes. They were sweet, kind and nothing like her sister's, Bellatrix's, eyes. They could been mistaken as twins but their eyes were different and they were two years apart from each other. But still.

She hadn't even called him 'mudblood' which did surprise the muggle born. Instead she had apologized. Had he heard her right? He had of course. From that day they was friends in secret. They started talking to each other. He learned more about her and told her more about his world. There was so many things that were different- but still something that was the same. Like who is better than others.

He had told her about his family and how his father was always away- never home. He traveled a lot. Which Ted and his mother didn't like. Ted had said he would never end up like his father. He had told Andi that. They did talk about anything. They where best friends.

But Ted knew he felt for her more than friendship. But he thought he didn't have a chance. He never told her. Not in his 5th or 6th year. It wasn't until their 7th year that Andi showed him how she felt- but she had run off because she didn't know what was gona happend.

In the start of thier 7th year- Andi had ended up engaged to Yaxley. A wizard Ted really didn't like. But Andi didn't love Yaxley. He parents had kind of forced her to get engaged to him to uphold the family name and blood purety- Ted was just screaming inside that it was wrong. But how to tell Andi? They had talked about it though. What she wanted deep down. She had told him- she didn't wanna marry Yaxley, but she had to.

They was meeting in the Astromony Tower in secret. One of the last meetings they had up there, Andi had kissed him. Ted was so suprised. He had believed it had only been him who had those feelings. But he had been wrong, Andi did to. But they could have never been together, was the thoughts going around through their heads. He was a muggle born and she would be disowned even thinking of being with him.

He didn't see her for days after, not until he had gone down to the Black Lake to chill. Not that he knew Andi was down there. He saw she was trying to flip the stones over the water in the lake but she couldn't. He had picked up his own stone and made it skip across the water, before he had turned to her. "Andi?" Was all he had said. She started to say something, but Ted had stopped her and just said. "Fallow your heart for once.. Your dreams."

Andi was trying to protest but it didn't work on Ted. It only made him convince her more. He did after a while. It was when the started to see each other in the Room of Requirement. Sirius, Andi's cousin, had used it and Ted had seen him. That had lead to Sirius telling Ted how to use the room. It did come in handy. Ted and Andi saw each other as much as they could but less and less. Ted always ended up hurt by her 'fiancee' just because he was a muggle born. They kept cursing him. Ted had hard time telling anyone about what Yaxley was up to. The hardest was to tell And- he didn't want her to know. It would risk anyone figuring out they were seeing each other. They would point out she was a Blood Traitor or a muggle lover or whatever the name was. Anyway Ted didn't like it.

It became worse when Ted tried to tell Andi how it was if she came and live with him- if they would run away. She had said yes- but he had mentioned money, which made her believe that Ted thought she was only after money. That had not been what he had meant. He knew if it was just money she was after, she would have wanted to marry Yaxley.

Andi loved him as much as he loved her.

Ted did believe in heaven- Andi was his heaven, He was waiting for her.

They had been talking about that she wouldn't go with him until a month or two after school was over. She wanted to spend time with her family. Of course, Ted was understanding. She was leaving her family for him.. She would leave everything to be with him. She would lose everything to be with him the 'mudblood'. He couldn't help it but love her more.

One time, Ted had gone down to where the Slytherin common was and had stopped and hid. He had seen Andi and Yaxley arguing about the ring- her engagement ring. Andi had 'lost' it in the bottom of the Black Lake. Ted didn't let Andi know he was there until he knew Yaxley had really gone back into the common room. He had gone up to where she had let herself slide down to the floor, her head between her hands. "Andi.. Lets go some where we can talk.." Andi had looked up when he had spoken. She had no idea how he had been able to find where the Slytherin common room was. But after the second time he had asked her, she had gone with him to an empty class room. She of course wondered how much he had seen. She blurted out that he was just like /him/, like Yaxley.

Ted had been standing looking out the window and had turned around fast. "I am nothing like him. I wouldn't hurt you," He pointed to her bruses on her arms. " ...nor would I try and control you." She wasn't acting like herself and was still seeing him as Yaxley because she was upset. Ted had considered leaving the room, but he couldn't. He had just walked up to her and hugged her gently. At first, Ted thought she would push him away - luckily she hadn't. It only showed she had calmed down and let Ted clam her down. He only whispered softly in her ear, "I love you.." which calmed her down even more.

The day after Ted, had found himself slightly confused on the ground with Andi looking down at him worried. She had told him Yaxley had cursed him and made him hit his head on the ground hard, after hitting him with a spell that had made him hang in the air upside down. She had made him promise to report him again.

A few weeks later, Yaxley had broken of the engagement. It had been one of Ted's good days. It had happened because Andi had called Yaxley by his name. Ted couldn't help it but smile when she had told him. He never asked when or where she had said his name. He didn't need to know. He was just happy she was free from her abusive 'fiancee', all the cuts and bruises he had seen on her- that Yaxley had made- and he hadn't been able to do anything about it. He had made Andi the promise of staying away from Yaxley and he did as well. After this, Andi and Ted could see each other more often. She had no one to control her. He saw she was happier to be able to do as she wished around the school grounds. But it was only a few weeks left at school. When the school was over Ted would have to wait for her a couple of months. He would, of course. She was his life. She was his reason to love. She had shown him there was more in a person than just a name- which he had shown her as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Is sorry that Chapter 2 is taking to long, but I have writers block D: I am sorry, I will post next chapter when I can..

Thanks for reading though..


End file.
